Alice Human Sacrifice(Hitobashira Arisu)
by Rassiel-Magics
Summary: Tu, ¿que tipo de sueño quieres ver?,¿cuanto tiempo seras capas de recordarlo?"Quiero crecer, pero...deja de ser divertido cuando se olvidan los sueños"esto es parte del discurso de un sueño muy pequeño"Yo soy el sueño que quieres ver y quiero que no me olvides" Basado en la canción del mismo nombre solo que en versión Hora de Aventura.
1. La 1era Alice

**Hey! gente bonita y gente no tan bonita(?)**

**Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo Fic basado en la cancion "Alice Human Sacrifices"Algo tenia que hacer con esta cancion es que la amo*-*, Junto con Dark Wood Circus es mi cancion de horror favorita y bueno aqui veran que probé con un estilo diferente de escribir**

**Y tambien lo subo para compensar el tiempo que deje abandonado el otro Fic, asi que espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo**

**Disclaimer:-HDA, Vocaloid, y la canción Alice Human Sacrifices(Hitobashira Arisu) no son mias, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hora De Aventura:-Pendleton Ward**

**Vocaloid:-Yamaha Corp.(en este caso los interpretes de la cancion son propiedad de Crypton Future Media Inc.)**

**Hitobashira Arisu:-Hizumi-p**

* * *

La Primera Alice

Desde el dia en que nacemos a todas las personas se les da el don de soñar, en los sueño podemos ser y hacer cualquier cosa ya que ellos son reflejos de lo que queremos.  
En lo que refiere a los tipos de sueño existen muchas sueños hermosos, sueños tristes, sueños que nos hacen reflexionar sobre nuestras vidas y las personas a nuestro alrededor.  
Aunque al despertar hay sueños que recordamos y sueños que se desvanecen de nuestra memoria.

¿Que sueñas tu?

Esta es la historia de un pequeño sueño que no quería ser olvidado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar de nuestro gran mundo, existió un pequeño sueño.  
Este sueño a pesar de ser pequeño, ya tenia cientos y cientos de años, el quería que lo recordaran pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue soñado y por eso estaba a punto de lo que un día pensó:

"Quiero que la gente sueñe conmigo,no quiero ser olvidado, yo no quiero desaparecer"

El pequeño solo siguió pensando en alguna forma de que lo recordaran, hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea

-¡Aaah!, ¡ya se!-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-¡Voy a atraer a las personas a mi mundo y así se quedaran conmigo para siempre!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el reino de Lucifernia(1), se encontraba una gran guerra donde solo se escuchaba el sonido metálico de espadas chocando y los gritos desgarradores de las personas que habían perdido la batalla.  
En medio de esta se veía a una chica de largo cabello negro,piel pálida y llevaba un vestido rojo luchando intensamente por su vida y por la de las personas del reino con todas sus fuerzas, con la diferencia de que ella utilizaba una especie de hacha roja, a lo lejos el pequeño sueño la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, si, ella por su valentía era perfecta para ser quien lo recordara, para ser la primera en su mundo, para ser la primera Alice...

-Ha!-exclamo la chica bloqueando el ataque de su adversario,luego con un rápido movimiento hizo un corte profundo en el abdomen de este haciendo que su sangre comenzara a fluir de inmediato fuera de su cuerpo  
Después de esto utilizo el otro extremo del hacha para golpearlo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-¿¡Ah!?, ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?-dijo la pelinegra al ver a aquel niño de cabello cafe parado frente a ella-Debes irte de aquí, este lugar es peligroso para un niño-  
-¿Mmm?,¿niño?, sabes soy mucho mayor que tu, debo tener unos trecientos o cuatrocientos años mas que tu-respondió un poco molesto

La guerrera cuyo nombre era Marceline, se quedo perpleja por las palabras del niño, aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que desde que empezó a hablar con el sus enemigos habían dejado de atacarla, era como si no la vieran

-E-Entonces si no eres un niño, ¿Que eres?-dijo la chica asustada  
-Soy tu sueño y vengo a llevarte conmigo-respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo de Marceline  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el sueño la transporto a otro mundo, su mundo  
-¡Pero que!...¿Donde estamos?-dijo aun mas asustada  
-Estamos en tu sueño y ahora que estas aquí debes ser Alice-  
-¡Sacame de aquí!-  
-Si te conviertes en mi Alice te sacare de aquí-dijo el sueño mientras desaparecía con una mueca maliciosa  
-Pero...Quien es...Alicie?,¡oye!, ¡Por favor espera!, ¿¡Quien es esa Alice!?-Grito con decesperacion

Aunque a pesar de sus gritos ya era muy tarde, el sueño la dejo sola  
-Por favor, Quiero volver a casa-

Desesperada, la chica camino por todos los lugares de aquel extraño lugar, ella no sabia quien era Alice, el sueño le dijo que debía convertirse en Alice pero no sabia como, ni el porque esa persona era tan importante,Lo único que ella quería era volver a su mundo.

-Hey, ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo-De repente la saco de sus pensamientos una pequeña niña de cabello rubio que usaba un vestido rosa  
-¿Ah?, Lo siento pero necesito volver a mi hogar, no tengo tiempo para jugar-respondió fríamente, la pequeña se alejo-¡Espera un momento!¿Tu...no sabes algo de una tal...Alice?  
-Hmm, Alice...Alice...Alice...ese nombre creo que me suena-  
-¡Por amor a dios, dime quien rayos es Alice!-Grito enfadada, estaba muy alterada por todo este asunto y ya se estaba hartando  
-Alice es...Una persona que nunca olvidara este mundo-respondió la niña con una tétrica sonrisa y se fue caminando como si nada hasta que desapareció  
-y como sabre quien es?-la pelinegra se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea-Ya se que haré-dijo con una sonrisa como la que la pequeña niña rubia tenia antes de irse, desempuño su hacha con la mano derecha a la vez que una marca con forma de espada(2) aparecía en ella-Si yo soy la única en este lugar...¡Seré Alice!, Si..., Si yo los mato a todos, seré la única persona de este mundo ¡Y así me convertiré en Alice!-

La guerrera de cabello negro fue tras sus victimas, causo muchas perdidas, todas la personas que se cruzaban en su camino eran fría y cruelmente asesinadas, no importaba si eran hombres o mujeres, Niños o ancianos, fueran lo que fueran ella los asesinaba sin piedad alguna, dejando a su paso un sendero carmesí.  
Hasta el momento en que encontró un bosque en el que decidió adentrarse, tenia curiosidad de ver que había ahí y quizá encontraría alguien mas a quien asesinar.

-De nuevo tu-le dijo desenfundando su hacha manchada con sangre al pequeño sueño que se había aparecido frente a ella, pero esta vez Marceline estaba decidida a matarlo  
-¿Oye que no sabes que matando a todos no se soluciona nada?-  
-Ja, Cierra el pico, tengo que matarlos a todos ¡Yo soy Alice!-Cada minuto que Marceline pasaba en ese extraño mundo la hacia perder aun mas la cordura, estaba volviéndose loca  
Ella se lanzo sobre el pequeño decidida a matarlo, pero su intento fue frustrado cuando de la nada aparecieron varios arboles que crearon una especie de jaula que impediría que cualquiera saliera de ese escalofriante y tenebroso bosque.  
El sueño solo la miraba, mientras ella trataba de encontrar alguna manera de escapar, cuando de repente empezó a cantar:

_La primera Alice estaba llena de valor_  
_Con hacha en mano se adentro en aquel país_  
_Incontables fueron las perdida que causo_  
_Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí_

-Que...canción es esa-Grito Marceline aterrada  
-Es tu canción-Respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de una pequeña muñeca con cabello largo y un vestido rojo, en la mano de la muñeca se podía apreciar la marca de la espada y una pequeña hacha pegada a ella  
-Deja de cantar eso,¡Sácame de aquí!-Gritaba ella, pero a pesar de sus suplicas y gritos desgarradores, el sueño se fue alejando de allí ignorándola por completo

_Esa Alice en el bosque se perdió_  
_Y en castigo a sus pecados, encerrada se quedo_  
_Arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar_  
_Nadie sabe si vivió o murió ¿Donde estará?_

Bueno, esta Alice no funciono como debía, así que ahora lo único que quedaba era encontrar una segunda Alice...

* * *

**(1):-Lucifernia mejor conocido como "el país amarillo", era el reino gobernado por la soberbia y caprichosa princesa Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche(Rin Kagamine) en las canciones del productor Mothy(Akuno-p)(Adoro a este hombre w)"Daughter of evil"y"The Servant of Evil"Siendo las primeras de las sagas "Evil" y "Seven Deadly Sin"**  
**(2):-Con el símbolo de la espada me refiero a las de los naipes también conocidas como "picas"**

**Asdjasd espero le haya gustado^^**

**Si, fue asi, déjenme un lindo review o si no la 1era Alice los visitara ¬w¬**

**Y si se preguntan porque elegí a Marcy para que fuera la 1era, es simple y sencillamente porque esta es mi alice favorita *-***


	2. La 2da Alice

**Hey! gente! ¿como les va en esta fria noche?( no se como estara en otras partes pero aqui esta haciendo bastante frio :3 )**

**Buee, aqui el segundo cap de Hitobashira, Yay! Espero les guste**

**Disclaimer:-HDA, Vocaloid, y la cancion Alice Human Sacrifices(Hitobashira Arisu) no son mias, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hora De Aventura:-Pendleton Ward**

**Vocaloid:-Yamaha Corp.(en este caso los interpretes de la cancion son propiedad de Crypton Future Media Inc.)**

**Hitobashira Arisu:-Hizumi-p**

**Playlist:-Sunshine - Aerosmith/ They're coming to take me away - Neuroticfish**

* * *

La Segunda Alice

El sueño comenzó a buscar una segunda Alice ya que la ultima no había resultado como el quería. Había dejado en ruinas todo Wonderland, con un rió carmesí lleno de cadáveres, por suerte la anterior Alice fue encerrada en el bosque infernal donde mas nadie podría saber de ella, ahora todos podían vivir en paz a exepcion de Marshall Abadeer.

Marshall Lee Abadeer era un joven de cabello negro y piel pálida, vestido con una chaqueta negra y sobre ella una bufanda roja, muy gentil y caballeroso, había sido atraído por el sueño gracias a su vulnerabilidad y gentileza**(N/A*cof*Marshall? desde cuando? ¬w¬)**, El sueño creyó que el lograría hacer de el extraño país un lugar mejor y mas justo.

Solo que lo primero que Marshall vio al llegar fueron los asesinatos causados por Marceline, cosa que hizo que perdiera la cordura y finalmente enloqueciera.

-¡Morirás!-grito Marceline mientras tomaba a una chica por atrás y le clavaba su espada en la espalda

-¡Espera!, ¡Por favor, nooo!-gritaba ella lanzando gritos de dolor y tratando de zafarse, esta escena hizo que Marshall corriera a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos

La guerrera enterró su espada en el cuerpo de la pobre joven hasta que la saco por su estomago, la chica trataba de escapar pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, poco a poco le fue costando mas respirar y empezó a vomitar sangre hasta el punto en que ya no pudo mas y murió. Marceline lanzo el cadáver al suelo sonriendo y soltando una tétrica carcajada

-¡E-Esa pobres personas!...Ellos tenían familia, amigos...T-Tantos cadáveres...¡Rojo..Rojo...tanto Rojo-decía Marshall tirado en el piso horrorizado

-Oh, ¡vamos!, no te pongas así, o es que acaso eres un cobarde-dijo el sueñito a modo de burla

-Pero es que con lo que vi, cualquiera se pondría igual que yo-dijo temblando con las manos en la cabeza

-Bah, no te preocupes por ellos, ¿que tal si te quedas y te conviertes en mi Alice?-dijo el sueño que ahora se encontraba frente a el

-¡Pero esa pobre gente!-

-Pff, son simples humanos de todas formas iban a morir en algún momento, hay cosas en la vida mas importantes, como por ejemplo ¡ser mi Alice!-

-Pero esa gente masacrada, destrozada, su sangre fluyendo por el piso, ¡No puedo!, ¡Quiero volver a mi hogar!-En ese momento una melodía sonó en la cabeza del pelinegro-¿U-Una canción?, si, una canción siempre es buena hasta en los peores momentos-dijo mientras comenzaba a cantar

_La segunda Alice cantaba una canción_  
_Dulcemente entonaba con su suave voz_  
_En todos los rincones resonaba su dolor_  
_En todo aquel país maravilloso se escucho._

-Ah, que canción tan curiosa, ¿Que canción es?-lo interrumpió una chica de cabello plateado

-La...La verdad no lo se-respondió Marshall mirando a la chica

La chica sonrió

-Pero no te detengas por mi, ¡Sigue cantando!-

-¡Si!, ¡no te detengas! ¡sigue!-decían las personas que pasaban, pero se detenían a escuchar

-S-Si-respondió el chico

_Esa Alice loca se __volvió_  
_Aquel bello sonido su alma se robo_  
_Comenzó a perder el sentido mas y mas...hasta que tomo una rosa roja_  
_C-Con una rosa en mano...se quiso matar,_  
_Ni la muerte la salvo de su destino fatal..._

La ultima estrofa, la canto con un miedo que se apodero de el de inmediato, ese miedo que tenia cuando vio a Marceline asesinar fríamente a todas esas personas había vuelto.

-R-Rojo-dijo el chico tirándose al piso

La gente se quedo mirándolo, pero al contrario de ayudarlo solo seguían gritando cosas como"¿Que pasa?","¿¡Porque te detienes!?","¡Sigue cantando".

El chico volvió a levantarse pero esta vez, en lugar de una cara de miedo, tenia una sonrisa que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

-¡Rojo!-gritaba una y otra vez entre risas de psicópata-¡Sangre!, ¿¡Acaso no les parece hermosa la sangre!?,  
¡Es tan roja! ¡Tan roja que mas bien parece negra!-

La gente solo lo miraba aterrada por aquella escena, el chico iba de un lado al otro repitiendo le lo mismo a todo el que se topaba en su camino

-¿Ah?,Parece que ustedes no conocen el color de la sangre,¡Es una pena!, pero descuiden yo seré quien tenga el placer de enseñárselas-

Marshall corrió a donde se encontraba un hombre con un revolver y se lo arrebato del pantalón, luego corrió a donde estaba anteriormente y se apunto a la sien con el arma

-¡AHORA TODOS USTEDES SABRÁN LO HERMOSA QUE ES LA SANGRE!-grito para luego tirar del gatillo...

-Ah, de nuevo falle-dijo el pequeño sueño mirando la escena de lejos, esta vez tenia en sus manos un pequeño muñeco de cabello negro, con una bufanda roja y una chaqueta negra, solo que en la chaqueta se podía ver una pequeña rosa roja.

* * *

**Asdjasa, estuvo un poco corto pero díganme ¿les gusto? ^^**

**Russell:-Rass, aun no entiendo porque me pusiste a mi como ese sueño maléfico**

**R:-Nee, no se, supongo que porque eras el que estaba mas cerca(?)**

**Ru:-Sabes que eso no tiene sentido ¿verdad?**

**R:-Cállate! ademas creo que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijiste**

**Ru:-*Loading*...ME LLEVA LA ######### ####**

**R:-Vaya, esas palabras no son para que las escuchen los menores, Bien sera hasta el proximo cap ¡ADIOS! y recuerden no review, no siguiente cap uvu *va a bajarle los humos a Russ***

**Att:-*Rassiel-Magics**


	3. La 3era Alice

**Hola, gentesita y gente no tan sita(?) okya**

**Perdonen la demora, estaba un poco ocupada pero ya volvi \(^º^)/**

**3er Cap de Hitobashira espero les guste ;u;**

* * *

**Disclaimer:-HDA, Vocaloid, y la cancion Alice Human Sacrifices(Hitobashira Arisu) no son mias, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hora De Aventura:-Pendleton Ward**

**Vocaloid:-Yamaha Corp.(en este caso los interpretes de la cancion son propiedad de Crypton Future Media Inc.)**

**Hitobashira Arisu:-Hizumi-p**

**Si fueran mios tendria encerrado a Gakupo,a Yuma y a Marshall en el Closet :3**

* * *

**La Tercera Alice**

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamo la chica levantándose de golpe de lo que parecía un trono bien adornado, esta chica tenia el cabello de un particular cabello rosa y ojos purpura, vestida con un hermoso y lujoso vestido rosa claro con detalles de un rosa mas oscuro-¿¡Como es posible que yo tenga esa enfermedad que esta de moda!?-

-Mi reina, por favor cálmese, aun no es seguro de que esa sea la enfermedad que usted tiene-respondió su dama de compañía tratando de calmarla

-Leissar,(1) ¿estas segura?-

-Totalmente segura majestad-respondió la peli-castaña-El medico real dijo que era posible, pero no estaba seguro aun, lo mejor sera que vaya a dormir, necesita descansar-

-Si, creo que tienes razón-dijo la reina para luego irse a su recamara

Bonibell era una Alice diferente a las otras ya que esta había llegado por equivocación a Wonderland, claro aunque ella también tubo la mala suerte de que lo primero que vio al llegar fue a la Alice Anterior.

Ella se había detenido a escuchar a Marshall cantar, había quedado encantada con su melodiosa voz, aunque el encanto solo duro unos minutos.

-¡AHORA TODOS USTEDES SABRÁN LO HERMOSA QUE ES LA SANGRE!-grito el pelinegro halando el gatillo del revolver que tenia apuntando a su cabeza, chispeando con su sangre a las personas a su alrededor, entre ellas Bonibell

La pobre quedo tan aterrada por la escena que salio corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a un pequeño poso cerca de una casa donde una mujer le ofrecio un pañuelo para limpiarse las manchas de sangre.

La chica se despidió de aquella amable mujer y siguió su camino, decidió caminar por todo ese extraño país, pues quería ver que mas podía encontrar.

A pesar del susto que se llevo al llegar, le encantaba ese lugar, todos la querían por lo bella que era, ahí no se sentía humillada.

Lo que nadie sabia era que Bonnie antes era una cantante de un circo en las afueras de Elphegor(2) y debido a que estaba un poco deforme, todos los días de su vida era obligada a dar funciones encerrada en una jaula. Razón por la cual lo que mas anhelaba era no salir nunca de allí, pues en Wonderland todos la amaban por su bello parecer, así que decidió seguir visitando el extraño país frecuentemente

Cuando nuestra tercera Alice pasaba por algún lugar, todos le hacían una reverencia, gracias a esto fue nominada para ser la reina muy pronto, demasiado diría yo...

Ya había sido convertida en una reina, la reina perfecta, perfecta porque era hermosa, perfecta porque era bondadosa y perfecta porque tenia una voz totalmente hermosa.

Pero su mundo de hermosas ilusiones duro poco, ya que una epidemia azoto el pueblo, ya muchas persona habían contraído esta horrible enfermedad, entre ellas la reina. Si, así es, al parecer las sospechas del medico de palacio eran ciertas, por lo que pronto empezaron los rumores; ¿como era posible?, ¿la reina enferma?, ¿pero si absolutamente nadie se le acercaba?

Conforme la enfermedad avanzaba ella fue cayendo poco a poco; esa hermosa figura que la había llevado al trono había desaparecido por completo, y sumado con su deformidad ahora parecía un cadáver putrefacto.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mi-dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa

-No hay de que majestad-contesto Leissar arropándola para dormir

-¿Sabes?...adoraría tener mi cuerpo de nuevo...Así no causaría tanto problema-dijo tímidamente la reina

Oh, mi reina no diga esas cosas, usted no es ningún problema, tenga dulces sueños-respondió la dama de compañía saliendo de la habitación

Ojala lo que la dama Leissar le deseo a su reina hubiera sido verdad, esa noche el sueño aprovecho para ir a ver que otro mal podria causarle a la reina

-Hola mi reina- dijo el sueño haciendo una reverencia con una mueca maliciosa -¿Ya esta lista para volver a Elphegor?-

-¿Que?... ¡No!... ¡No volveré a ser una cantante de circo!, ¡No voy a volver a cantar en una jaula para divertir a los demás!, ¡Eran solo canciones y mas canciones!, ¡nunca nadie se fijaba en mi!-

El pequeño sueño coloco su cabeza un poco de lado

-Mmm, bien, mi reina como ya no quiere ser cantante supongo que ya no necesitara su voz- el sueñito chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato la chica comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la garganta-

-Q-Que, ¿Que me hiciste?-Dijo con su voz casi inaudible

-Te hice un favor, ademas ya estas bastante horrible ¿Que ibas a hacer con esa voz?-respondió burlonamente

-¡Devuélveme mi voz!-dijo... bueno mas bien chillo desesperada

-Ay, lo haría, pero la reina debe dormir, así que me iré- dijo para luego desaparecer burlándose de ella

El pequeño sueño se encontraba sobre el techo, con una mueca de satisfacción y en su mano se veía una pequeña muñeca de cabello rosa, un vestido de igual color y una pequeña corona, luego comenzó a cantar:

_La tercera Alice entro por __equivocación_  
_De hermosa figura perdida en aquel __país_  
_Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer _  
_y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir_

_Esa Alice la reina se __volvió_  
_y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno_  
_Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar_  
_Como su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar_

* * *

**(1):-Leissar es mi nombre solo que al revés, ya lo se es extraño y no se me ocurria nada =3= **

**(2):-Elphegor o el pais verde, era el pais donde vivian Michaela (Miku Hatsune) y Clarise (Haku Yowane), el cual fue quemado por Rillianne (Rin) en su ataque de celos por el Principe Kyle Marlon (Kaito)**

* * *

**Tataaa! hasta aqui llega este cap, Ahg ese sueño me cae mas mal que la palabra y empiezo a creer que no soy la unica**

**Ru:-Rass, recuerda que me colocaste a mi como el sueño**

**Si pero como dicen "odia al personaje no al actor", hablando de eso ¿es extraño soñar con ese sueño malvado?**

**Ru:-¿Soñaste ese sueño malvado?O.O**

**Si, lo se es extraño, quizá me vuelva la 5ta Alice OwO**

**Ru:-Jeje claro**

**Y ese fue el video de la semana... a no eso no es mio**

**Espero les haya gustado, y recuerden no review, no cap º3º**

**Att:*Rassiel-Magic's**


End file.
